This invention relates to aneurysm clips. More particularly, this invention relates to an aneurysm clip of small size fabricated from a single piece of spring wire and having double-width jaws.
An object of this invention is to provide an aneurysm clip of small size which represents an improvement in the type of clip shown and claimed in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,438.